


Cravings

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is interrupted in the middle of the night by a craving, but it's not hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Written for a prompt on Tumblr for runningalchemist.

  
Rebecca lay in bed, her hand on her burgeoning stomach. Soon, it would begin to show as the child within her grew. She smiled at the thought of their baby, hers and Jean’s. Would it be a boy or girl? Would he or she have Rebecca’s colouring or be fair like Jean. She hoped the baby would have Jean’s smile. 

The light from the full moon shone in the gap in the curtains. She checked the time on the clock on her bedside table. It was only a little after four. 

Riza and General Mustang had invited her to come and stay with them rather then remain in her small, damp apartment. She was grateful for their kindness. She found it hard to address the General as Roy, but she could hardly call him by his rank when she was living in his home or so he told every time she slipped in her words. He wasn’t so bad, but he could still be a bastard when he wanted to. Which was often.

Rebecca looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. Soon, she would be able to live with Jean. She wished he was here now. Suddenly, there was a sound from outside. She could sworn she heard her name. She sat up in the bed and she frowned.  
That sounds like pebbles hitting the window.

She rushed to the window and peered out the curtain. Jean’s face smiled in at her and she opened the window. It was almost as if her wish to see him had just conjured him up. She shook her head and tried to hide the smile on her face. She opened the window.

“Hi sweetheart.” He threw the still lit cigarette on the ground and stamped on it.

“I don’t think Riza would be too impressed to find you littering her garden.”

He shrugged, “To be honest, I think the Boss would be more pissed. He caught me taking a leak into his rosebush once.” He shivered. “He singed my eyebrows off.”

"And told you next time he’d burn something you’d miss more ,” Rebecca finished with a grin.

"It was traumatising.”

She leaned out the window and kissed him on the cheek, “Well, I’m glad he never went through with that threat.”

"Too right.” Jean climbed in the window. “I didn’t want to wake up the Hawkeye or Mustang.”

"Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

Jean’s cheeks coloured and he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I thought you might have a craving for ice cream.”

Rebecca thought he never looked more adorable or ridiculous. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

She started to giggle, each laugh becoming louder until her eyes started to water.”

"Ssh you’ll wake everybody up.”

She took deep breaths and sat down on the bed keeping her eyes averted from him. “You know what Jean, I’m supposed to be the one telling you what my cravings are.”

Her chest hurt from laughing so hard. She was afraid to look him in the eye in case she started again.  
  
“Uh – Fullmetal told me that his wife always wanted ice cream in the middle of the night.”

She could hear the pout in his voice.

"Pregnancy doesn’t work that way, honey. I could have completely different cravings, but I love you for trying.”

She risked looking at him again and he was gazing adoringly at her.  
She put her arm around him, “Climb into bed, and in a few hours help me pack my stuff. I’m not waiting till we get married to leave together.”

"But ah-”

She cut his protest short with a kiss. “Don’t worry I’ll give you a few hours’ grace to make the place presentable.”

Fin

I really hope you like this bit of silliness.


End file.
